Elf (race)
The elves are also known as the rhys. They are one of the many sentient races on the Achar. They are the eldest of the races. All the elves have long, tapered ears, three fingers and a thumb on each hand, large, angular eyes and very long life spans. There are five types of elves: Turhys, Shandrhys, Darhys, Ferhys, and Vahnrhys. The Turhys or High Elves These are the Immortal Elves, the most Ancient of the Sentient Races. They are now an extinct race. Oldest remains of the Turhys Civilization were found on Seefell, dating back to about 300,000 BI. Most of this history has been lost or long forgotten. Over time, their purpose was to thrive in the Light, always fighting off the Darkness of Chaos, which almost eventually destroyed them in one of the wars. In 1000 BI, convinced by Lord Fier (a powerful elven mage), 100,000 Turhys, led by Zorn the Ancient, gathered in Seefell to force their own evolution. The Dark Chaos - the Gnarrhys - is created. Out of the 100,00, the Ancient and nine of his children survive the onslught of change. Rhys across the Achar are affected, turning the turhys into mortals. The Last Nine included Zorn the Ancient, Shandra the Mother of the Light Elves, Cohl the Father of the Light Elves, Dharrius the Father of the Dark Elves, Vagna the Mother of the Dark Elves, Fedra the Mother of the Wood Elves, Androse the Father of the Wood Elves, Vahn the Father of the Sea Elves and Sessa the Mother of the Sea Elves. The Shandrhys: the Light Elves A matriarchal society begun by Shandra, who was a matron of wisdom and finery, especially with detailed sculpturing of nature (to extremes) and art. Her mate, Cohl, was a logician who was as cold and hard as the architecture of their society's chiseled marble. They taught their line the lessons of survival. These are the most educated of the Rhys. They receive training in the hard sciences and in the fine arts. These elves are very private. Even when they live in a large city, they separate themselves with physical and emotional barriers. Hair ranges from white to black with almost no red highlights or red hair, straight. Eye color ranges from gray to black. Skin color ranges from alabaster to olive Average height for adults ranges from 5'9" to 6'6”. Their build is slender, thin, almost bird-like. Maximum age is 5000 years. The Darhys: the Dark Elves A patriarchal society begun by Dharrius and his wife, Vagna. They were both strong-willed and steadfast, but she always bowed to his word. They taught their line the lessons of survival through stealth and shadowy magic. They were eventually able to manipulate and somewhat control darkness - which gave way to some falling under the evil shadow of the Gnarrhys, never to return to the light. Their vast knowledge was eventually abolished so only a few were privy to some of the more dark secrets. This knowledge remains under close scrutiny to this day. This loss of culture is a source of resentment among this race, although some are grateful that the knowledge is kept safely hidden. Hair ranges from white to black, straight to wavy. Eye color ranges from violet to black. Skin color ranges from olive to black. Height ranges from 5'4" to 6'. Their build is slender, somewhat muscular. Maximum age is 5000 years. The Ferhys: the Wood Elves. The most social and accepting of the Rhys. Their mother, Fedra, and their father, Androse, were the most social and emotional of the Turhys. The Ferhys see the importance in gathering as much knowledge as they can- which includes the other non-Rhys races. The Ferhys are the most common of the Rhys. They are able to adapt to almost any environment. There are Ferhys settlements in forests, jungles, deserts, mountains, tundra, and the arctic. They also adapt easily to city life, becoming important citizens of a city. They are loyal friends and comrades, but if you cross one, you have an enemy for life. They hold grudges. Hair ranges from gold to auburn, a lot of red overtones. Eye color ranges from gold to green to brown. Skin color: alabaster to black - the broadest range of the Rhys. Height ranges from 5'0" to 5'6". Their build is the broadest and most muscular of the Rhys (a slender human). Maximum age is 3000 years. The Vahnrhys: the Sea Elves The rarest of the Rhys. These nomadic elves very rarely create permanent dwellings. They sail from place to place, following the schools of fish. They are able to breathe both above the ocean and underwater. They mostly stay in family groups, but the occasional wanderer can find work aboard almost any sea vessel; Sailors consider the Vahnrhys's presence on the ship the ultimate guarantee of a safe voyage. Hair ranges from silver to green. Their eye color ranges from gray to black. Skin color ranges from pale pink to golden. Height: 5'6" to 6'0". Their build is aquadynamic and sleek. Maximum age is 4000 years. Race history created by Kath Loyal, M. David Loyal, and Nick O'Hollearn